


Not So Bad A Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Uta no Prince-sama, Uta-Pri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys decide to surprise Masato when he's sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Bad A Morning

Masato felt a tapping on his shoulder. He lifted a hand to rub his eyes awake to see who it was. It was Otoya.  
Since they entered the Master Class, Masato and Ren shared a room with their senpai Kurosaki Ranmaru. How Otoya got in here without anyone waking up, was unknown to him.  
"What do you want, Ittoki?" Masato said in a quiet whisper, since Ren was probably still sleeping on the bunk beneath him. Otoya looked at his bandmate with a bright smile, and said, "Happy Birthday, Masa-kun."  
Birthday? What birthday? Masato felt behind him for his phone to check the date. December 29th. He had forgotten his own birthday.  
"Hey Otoya! He awake?" Someone from the door said whispering. It was Shou. He looked back, "Yeah, he's up."  
More figures came in through the door. "Happy Birthday, Masa!" They all said in unison. Everyone was there. Well, everyone except Nanami. She wasn't allowed in the men's dormitory.  
Masato checked over the side of the bunk to see if Ren was still sleeping. He wasn't. Instead, he was standing behind Tokiya and Natsuki.  
"Thanks you guys," Masato replied sleepily, as he smiled.  
"We all woke up super-duper early just to surprise you, Masayan!" Reiji said as he extended his arms in the air. Masato got off the top bunk, and stood infront of everyone, still in his yukata. "Mmm. I can tell," he replied sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. "Masa's so cute when he's sleepy!" Natsuki said, as he went up and hugged his bandmate.  
"I'm surprised you all remembered," Masato said as Natsuki squeezed the life out of him. "Of course we'd remember! You're our friend!" Otoya said. Once Natsuki released him, Masato was handed various presents the guys had bought him. He had gotten a blue fedora from Shou, a Piyo-chan plushie from Natsuki, some blue headphones from Otoya, paint brushes from Tokiya, a cat shaped pillow from Reiji, a rock cd from Ranmaru, and some yukatas from Ai and Camus.  
"I can't thank you guys enough," Masato said looking at all the stuff he'd received. "You don't have to thank us. It's your birthday," Tokiya said with a smile. "Now come on! We got you a special melon flavored birthday cake!!" Reiji exclaimed as he left the room with the others following. Masato put down his things on his table, and started to leave, when he heard a voice.  
"You didn't forget my present, did you?" Ren said from his bunk. "I completely forgot you were here.." Masato admitted. "Well, anyway," Ren started as he got up from his bunk."Here you go," he said as he handed Masato a little teddy bear dressed as Santa, with a small red bag of chocolates. "Thanks, Jinguji." Masato said as he took his gift. "One more thing," Ren said from behind Masato. He put his hands over his bandmate's eyes.  
"Hey, Jinguji! What are you doing?" Masato asked as he tried to move the hands away from his eyes. "Just keep your eyes closed, and turn to face me." Masato complied, and turned around. "I don't know what you're planning Jinguji, but I better not be-" Masato's sentence was cut short, as he felt soft lips gently placed upon his own.  
"Happy Birthday, Masato."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Hijirikawa Masato!!


End file.
